


goodbye

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, France NT, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Manchester United, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest





	goodbye

So that's the internation break was over, Morgan Schneiderlin and Olivier Giroud were on the bus on the way to Paris for both return to England. Morgan and Olivier stared at their clasped hands, they fingers playing, caressing, they were still together but the miss was already taking hold.

Laurent and Hugo watched the couple from afar, they knew that Olivier and Morgan were made for each other but the distance and the commitments would not let them have a steady relationship, they pitied, they wanted to help. Across the bus another couple overcome with grief Mathieu Debuchy and Yohan Cabaye were side by side, they would not be taken by distance since both lived in London but a few days ago the relationship ended up getting cold, they did not know why.

"Mat ... we have to talk"   
"Yep"   
"I do not know what happened because we are so distant, cold with each other, but I love you very much and I want to make it up to you" "Sorry Yohan I walk so far with you for I have some problems at Arsenal and I ended up taking it out on you "  
"Okay but when you have problems please let me know I want to see good, your happiness is my happiness "  
" Thank Yo, I feel lighter on take that shoulder, I'm glad we live in the same city because anything can talk in our special place "  
"Yes, and I'm sorry for Morgan and Olivier, look at them, they are both devastated"  
"We know how it is when I went to Arsenal and you for PSG"   
"And you still got away by lesions" "True, and now they will be separated by the short distance but is overcome they also outperform"  
Last time I saw them together they were hopeful, they really thought they would be together at Arsenal but fate did not help and Morgan went to Manchester United" Yohan said 

Yohan and Mathieu ended the conversation, it was too painful, both for being his friends as they already experienced the pain of separation.

Arriving in Paris, the team had some time before returning to their clubs, Morgan and Olivier decided to go in a cafe in front of the airport. Asked its cafes and sat looking at each other, they did not need to say much your eyes have said it all. Love, desire, longing, pain .... this pain ever for them would not even be together forever, both were aware that it would take for that day comes.

20:00 was it, it was time to return to England, Olivier and Morgan wanted to stay in France forever, they wanted to drop everything and be somewhere quiet, as Saint-Raphael. On the plane the couple were separated from the rest of the group would return to England. Morgan and Olivier chose silence because they knew that if they spoke all would be something more real.

Spent a few minutes and Olivier went to the bathroom and Morgan accompanied him, the group knew what would roll and try to help the couple that no one messed up that time.

In the bathroom Morgan and Olivier were glued, their bodies were fitted perfectly. Morgan started taking the Olivier blouse and kissed her neck, chest, abdomen, down more arrived in the most intimate parts, unbuttoning his pants and lowering along with her partner's underwear, Schneiderlin then began to masturbate Giroud. Olivier knowing he could not moan loudly, he pulled hard on Morgan's hair, knowing it would take orgasm Olivier pulled up Morgan and began to kiss he.

Among the Olivier kisses began to unbutton his pants Morgan, when he saw what Olivier wanted Morgan broke the kiss and took off his shirt, pants, and underwear, but in an unexpected act Olivier turned Morgan so that he was on back when Morgan started to speak, Olivier penetrated, Morgan tried not to moan loudly, so this does not happen he removed his hands from the wall and picked us up from Olivier testicles and began to massage. Olivier now penetrated more difficult, both were ecstatic, they wanted more and more, they wanted to stay there forever in that bathroom, connected.

When they reached orgasm, Giroud and Schneiderlin said nothing just took their clothes dressed and left that tiny bathroom, and so was the rest of the trip. Olivier and Morgan silent only advantage of the presence of each other. Arriving in London the rest of the group walked away, while Olivier decided to stay with Morgan to the flight to Manchester was called

"Morgan"   
"I know"   
"I'm really going to miss you, I miss your kiss, your eyes, your smile, I'm going to miss you,"   
"Olivier, I was really happy this week with you"   
"Now only in November"   
"We still have the games Arsenal vs United"  
"But it's different when I'm there I'll want to win points no matter how much I love you" Olivier say  
"I know and I also but we can try to separate when you are there, you know, after the game we can walk or" "Yeah we can try, better than nothing"  
and so were again silent, they were willing to make it work. 

"Fly 657 for Manchester"   
"It is now"   
"I'll miss you, green eyes" Oliver said  
"I much more, blue eyes" 

And the couple kissed for the last time unsure when they meet again. When Morgan got on the plane received a written message "Goodbye" and Morgan answered with another "Goodbye"


End file.
